


wonder how we used to go so long without it

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it works out for the best when everyone plots against Gavin. He doesn't mind those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonder how we used to go so long without it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DailyDaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDaves/gifts).



> written as a gift for dave for his birthday, because a) he ships danvin and danvin just so happens to be my otp so I was more than happy to jump on that opportunity, and b) he's just been super cool to me and has helped me with some things and on a whole is by far one of my favorite people to follow and talk to on tumblr
> 
> so uh without further ado here's that one thing
> 
> (also thank u to wooky/agentchurch for the idea B) )

Gavin Free was an incredibly hard individual to anger. That wasn’t to say it was _completely_ impossible – stories had been tossed about outlining the rare occurrence of invoking the Brit’s genuine wrath, but they were almost something of folklore around the office because hardly anyone had ever seen it. So to seek it out, to intentionally get him to blow a gasket, that in itself was a formidable challenge.

It began early in the day – he hadn’t been in a good mood in the first place, having received the news straight from Dan himself that the younger Brit would remain in Afghanistan for yet another six months, having already been out there for half a year, so it wasn’t as though anyone had their work cut out for them. But Michael kicked it off, poking and prodding all day and driving him absolutely out of his mind. It was, for the most part, little things – lowering Gavin’s chair every chance he got and reaching over to turn off his monitor all too often and, on a whole, making work difficult and costing him a few games. It only got worse from there – Michael alone was not enough to make the Brit snap.

“You wanna quit hitting me?” When Gavin spoke up at last, it was Geoff that cracked up first – choked back laughter soon became irrepressible and he positively roared, and Jack gave in, hardly quiet as he crumpled up another piece of paper and chucked it at the back of Gavin’s head. He did growl, a low and audible grumble that was nearing the sort of reaction they were looking for, but for the most part, continued to remain ever tolerant of his co-workers’ bullshit.

Ryan became a significant factor when Geoff called Gavin from his desk and the workspace was left completely unguarded. To be fair, the boss genuinely had needed him to look at something and it was not, in fact, little more than a cheap distraction, but it was all the window Ryan needed to slip under Gavin’s desk and disconnect his keyboard, and better yet, return to his own desk completely undetected. The keyboard managed to drive Gavin up the wall, much to everyone’s delight – quiet at first, barely needing the thing to cut up videos, he grumbled and griped on rare occasion when a button he really wanted to use wasn’t cooperating and he was left to do everything manually without his keyboard shortcuts, but it only progressed the more he needed the unplugged keyboard. Expletives of frustration and declarations about his useless, broken keyboard had the whole office roaring with laughter, especially once word had gotten around behind his back of what Ryan had done. He reconnected it eventually – lord knew that if they couldn’t meet their work quota for the day their asses were grass, even if Geoff had been in on it the whole time, so Ryan resigned and helped the poor fellow out once the joke had run its course. But it only left Gavin on edge; between mulling over the shit news from the night before and Michael doing his absolute damnedest to drive Gavin up the wall and Geoff and Jack getting in on it, the addition of ridicule left him a ticking time bomb and Ray, effectively, was the one to set it off.

The end of the GTA Let’s Play for the week was coming to a close – and Gavin, honestly, hadn’t been doing too hot. And it was understandable, honestly; the reputation he’d earned for himself as a poor driver hadn’t come from nothing, and while he could often hold his own it was no surprise there’d be certain circumstances throwing him for a spin. But the point being, in no way was Gavin on his way to victory. He posed no threat to anyone else, but that wasn’t the point of it all.

As to add insult to injury, Ray sacrificed his own gameplay time to spring from his desk and reach over to Gavin’s and jam his thumb hard onto the power button on the Xbox, and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Absolute outrage was plain in his voice and, to those who could see it, on his face, and as the fellow lad scurried back to his own seat, Gavin was springing from his, looking about ready to throttle Ray. But he stood there instead for one stretched out moment, muscles rigid as indecisiveness set in about what to do, and after a few unintelligible attempts at profanity he settled on bolting for the door and getting out of the room as quickly as he could before he truly and properly went off on anyone.

The laughter that erupted lasted only for a brief stint – everyone in the office was more tense than anything else, and laughing it off did nothing to subside it.

“You might have gone a little overboard, Ray.” Geoff spoke up properly first, but the lad in question only scoffed.

“Worked, didn’t it?”

“I have never seen Gavin angry before,” Michael remarked, and the confession surprised most, “and I don’t think that was the full extent of it. And I really don’t want to see him blow a gasket for real.”

Ryan, though nodding in agreement, quickly cut in before anyone could get a word in edgewise, ever the voice of reason. “I hate to interrupt but somebody had better hurry and go get him before Gavin comes back.”

“That’s my cue.” It had been Lindsay’s job to play messenger and she was on it straight away, jumping immediately from her chair and bolting from the door, and everyone got back to work straight away, doing their best look busy and wrap up the video without Gavin (though not an easy feat in itself.)

The door to Gus and Barb’s office was shut and locked – all the better for the security of the surprise, but it left Lindsay knocking and cutting into precious time.

“Yeah?” Barb answered – Lindsay wasn’t even sure if Gus was in the office at the time.

“It’s me,” Lindsay replied, hoping to hurry it along with Gavin viable to return and ruin the whole plan at any moment. “We got him out.”

“Oh shit, great.” There was a brief bout of silence before the lock could be heard as it was undone and Barb opened the door, revealing Dan sat on an empty corner of her desk and leaving plenty of space for him to exit as he slipped off of it.

**

“Hey, Gavin, you alright?” Barb slipped into the break room just in time to see the Brit crack open a beer, leaning against the counter and trying his hardest to get his heart rate under control. Straight away, he looked sheepish.

“Uh, yeah. Sort of. Why?”

“Heard there was a little commotion in the office.”

“Was it that audible?”

“I had the door open, to be fair.”

“It was mostly nothing,” Gavin reassured, but Barb, with the brief rundown of the story that she’d gotten, knew better.

“Oh, yeah, most people storm out in the middle of Let’s Plays just because someone fucked with them, you’re totally right. What’s up?”

Gavin shook his head, and for a moment, it seemed like he wasn’t going to answer at all, until finally he spoke. “Dan’s not coming home for another six months.”

“Is that it?” Instantly she regretted wording it like that – it sounded so dismissive, almost – and instantly she felt obliged to carry on. “I mean, you usually take that kind of news pretty well.”

“It’s probably just because I’m upset about it already.” He took a swig of his beer, leaving a pause between his words. “But everyone’s driving me up the damn wall today. I can’t stand to be in the room with them anymore, I’m gonna blow a bloody gasket.”

“They can be real assholes sometimes, to be fair.” _And they were doing it on purpose the whole time._ “Just head back in there – they’ll probably apologize now that they know they were over the line, you know?”

Gavin hummed in reply, nodding, and took another drink. “I guess – thanks, Barb.” Pushing off from the counter, he made a point to nudge her gently as he walked past, carrying on down the hallway.

**

The first thing Gavin noticed was the figure in his chair. Angled away from him with face and all distinguishable features hidden, all he knew was that someone was in his spot, and he hadn’t come back to deal with somebody else’s bullshit.

“Who’s in my bloomin’ chair?” His voice was rife with something dangerously close to venom, unwilling to put up with the treatment he’d received all day any longer, but it melted away the second they spun around to face him and came into full view.

“Hey, B.”

The reaction was instantaneous – Gavin wasted no time at all darting across the room, crossing it in just a few short bounds as he slammed his bottle haphazardly on the desk to free up his hands and all but threw himself at Dan. It was nothing short of a spectacle, Dan craning to meet the older and the collision sending the chair slamming back into the desk behind them, and they both wound up just sitting there for a while, Gavin sloppily and awkwardly seated in Dan’s lap as they hugged each other tight, just relishing in one another’s presence for a while.

For the most part, everyone left them to their own devices – Michael let out an exasperated ‘jesus christ’ and rolled his eyes as he turned back to the screen, but obviously all in jest, considering he knew exactly how much it meant to Gavin to have Dan back. And Lindsay couldn’t be happier with the reaction, being the one to have worked with Barb and Dan to plan the whole ordeal, and the end result was exactly what she’d been pining for.

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” Dan broke the silence at last, pulling back no more than an inch or three, but his voice was kept relatively quiet. “And I’m sorry I made everyone be a prick to you.”

“That—” Gavin jerked back straight away – not to get away from Dan, not by any means, but rather, to twist his head and look at the rest of the office with something of a mix between disdain and disbelief. “That was _your fault!_ ”

Everyone laughed, and even Dan couldn’t fight back a grin, but ducked his head in an attempt to hide it in his guilt.

“I had to get you out of the office somehow and I didn’t just want someone to up and tell you to leave – really wanted it to be a surprise.”

“You could have just waited till I left the bloody room for lunch or something!”

“Gavin, you take hours to get back from lunch,” Ryan remarked, still looking at his screen – in his rush to find something to look busy with he’d actually found himself absorbed in work. “And it was kind of fun to properly torment you anyways.”

“I knew you were still upset after Dan’s call last night and I figured we probably should have gone a lot easier on you.” Geoff, after all, had been the one to urge the others not to be too terribly harsh, and for the most part, they did – it took something a little drastic out of Ray to push him out of the room in the end, but much of that was in the way Gavin was feeling already, and there was far worse they could have done and really, in the end, Geoff was glad it only reached as far as it did. “But I figured you wouldn’t mind after all was said and done.”

“Nah. Dan’s here – I don’t really mind at all.” He’d have a row with them later but for now he was ecstatic, chest still clenched up in the best of ways with joy and fingers still curled into Dan’s hoodie. He leaned close once more, hugging Dan tight again and ducking his head into his shoulder. He did, after all, owe him six months’ worth of hugs at this point. Quietly – only Dan needed to hear it, after all – he spoke up again, just a mumble. “And you’re here for good now, right?”

“Yeah. Here for good.” No one could blame Dan if he hugged him just a little tighter. “Promise.”


End file.
